Welcome To My Halfa Life
by FangsAndClaws
Summary: AU, When Danny's out late one night, Maddie goes out to find him. She does but in Phantom form. Vlad kidnaps them both. Can they get out before it's too late? DPMF, motherson bonding. COMPLETED!
1. Lost Souls

Hi people! Sorry I haven't updated in awhile, but for my 'LoSt' one I have been missing the eppisodes, so I can't update yet. Also for my other one I have a bit of Writer's Block. Curse you Writer's Block. So I came up with this nice story to pass the time (I guess). It's not one of my best, but I hope you enjoy it! 

Notes: DP/MF, mother/son bonding. D/S towards end. AU, Danny never met Sam, but hehas met Tucker. Sam is Jazz's best friend. Action/Adventure, slight romance at end, maybe suspense, and some humor.

**Welcome To My Teenage Halfa Life**

**By: Wolfee**

**Chapter 1: Lost Souls**

Disclaimer: I do not own Danny Phantom or any other cartoon show

Maddie Fenton sat in the living room on the sofa, looking out the window. She was waiting for her 15 year old son, Danny Fenton, to finally come home. Every night he was coming home later and later. She began to worry so much about him. It was now about 11:45 p.m. Not being able to wait any longer, Maddie stormed out of the house looking for her son. She was only about a block or two away when she saw her worst enemy, Phantom. He was gasping for air, on his hands and knees, on the ground. She ran over and pulled out the laser lipstick she always kept handy with her.

"What have you done with my son?" she demanded.

"What are you talking about?" Phantom stuttered out. His arms gave way and he fell face first on to the ground. Phantom gave a little yelp at the pain.

Maddie stared at him. He looked so...inoccent to her. _'But how? He tried to hurt our mayor?'_. Her thoughts were interupted by an evil laugh.

Phantom's eyes grew wide. "Get out of here! It's not safe! You have to go!"

"Not until I find my son!"

"Foolish ghost boy! How could you ever defeat me when I have had twenty more years than you at training!". The ghost looked around devilishly and saw Maddie a couple feet away from Phantom.  
"You! Now since I have you both in the right place, prepare for new lives!". Vlad blacked out both Maddie and Phantom, then placed them in a cage.

MFDPMFDPMFDPMFDPMFDPMFDPMFDPMFDPMFDPMFDPMFDPMFDPMFDPMFDP

Maddie fluttered her eyes open. Her head was pounding and her body was quite sore. Maddie looked to her left and saw Phantom. He was lying on the ground, woren out. His normal black and white jumpsuit was torn in places, he had some visible bruises and cuts, and his hair was really messed up. Maddie sighed and looked around the other directions. It looked like she was in a cage.

_'Great, stuck in a cage like an animal, with my biggest enemy. Could this day get any worse?'_ she thought. Unfortunatly, for her, it did.

Phantom began to stirr and blinked his eyes open. He tried sitting up, but failed and fell back down to the bottom of the cage. "Ow, that hurt. Where am I?"

"Don't you mean, 'Where are we'?"

Phantom whipped his head around and saw Maddie at the other end of the cage. "Uh, yeah, I meant that."

Maddie just shook her head and watched him try to get up again, only finding himself falling face first to the bottom of the cage again.

"Um, I know your like my worst enemy, but could I have a little help here? Please?"

Something in Phantom's tone made Maddie all of a sudden feel bad for him. He was in a worse state than her. Sighing, she walked over to him, help put his back against the wall of the cage for support, then walk back to her spot. When she looked back to him, she couldn't help but laugh at him.

"What? What did I do? Is there something on me?" Phantom asked frantically.

"No (laugh) your fine (laugh) it's just that your (laugh) your..."

"My what? Say it already please!"

"Your hair looks like you had thousands of bolts of electricity through you!"

"Sure it does."

"Ok, don't believe me." Maddie turned around, but saw him flattening his hair down out of the corner of her eye. "Ok give me some info here, who was that that kidnapped us?"

"Vlad Plasmius, my arch enemy. He could blow up Amity Park in about less than 1 day if he wanted to!"

"You mean the Wisconson ghost? What's he doing here?"

"Yes and I'm not sure what he is up to this time, but it has something with me joining him on the evil side."

Maddie thought for a second. He seemed to be answering every question that she threw at him.  
She decided to mess with his mind.

"How old are you?"

"15" he said with out giving it a thought. His eyes widened. "Hey!"

"Ok ok, let me ask 2 more questions. You must answer them truely."

"Deal."

"Why do you disappear so much?"

"Because...because, I'm half ghost. I have two lives to live."

Maddie thought what her next question should be. "Do I know your human half?"

"Uh, yeah, you could say that. Now that's it, no more questions!"

Maddie looked at her watch. It read 2:56 a.m. She was getting tired herself. Before lying down to go to bed, she took a quick glance at Phantom. It was like someone had knocked him out, he was already sleeping. She now felt safe and laid down, going into an uneasy sleep.

MFDPMFDPMFDPMFDPMFDPMFDPMFDPFDPMFDPMFDPMFDPMFDPMFDPMFDP

Jazz sat in her bed crying. Her and her father, Jack Fenton, had been out all morning looking for her brother, Danny, and mother, Maddie. They had no success. Jazz decided to get out and sign herself up for a buddy program, just till she felt ok again.

So Jazz headed out to her car and drove to where she saw this flyer for something like a penpal.  
She found it and signed herself up. It said she would have to wait about a month or two till they found the appropriate partner for her.

MFDPMFDPMFDPMFDPMFDPMFDPMFDPMFDPMFDPMFDPMFDPMFDPMFDPMFDP

Sam Manson sat in her room quite upset. Her parents had just signed her up for this so called _'buddy project'_ so she could get a nice friend. She told them before she liked being ignored, but they wouldn't listen. Sam was a 15 year old goth. She couldn't stand popularity and preppy girls and jock boys. Sam couldn't even stand her own parents! They always tried to make her wear pink, frilly dress, and all this other _'girly' _stuff as Sam refured to it as. Now she had to endure more that she was going to get a _'buddy' _or something like that, that was most likely a girl and loved pink frilly stuff.

Sam just buried her head in her pillow and sighed. _'This can't be happening!'_.

MFDPMFDPMFDPMFDPMFDPMFDPMFDPMFDPMFDPMFDPMFDPMFDPMFDPMFDP

**Please Remember to R&R! Also, I will update my other stories ASAP! See ya Soon! lol**

**Wolfee**


	2. Meet The Fenton Family

**Yay! I am finally updating! Hope you like this chappy!

* * *

**

**Meet The Fenton Family**

Maddie woke up all of a sudden. She was breathing a little heavy, but that was because she was in such a small cage...with her worst enemy. Maddie looked towards him and saw he was still sleeping, but in the weirdest position. He was curled up in a ball, kind of like a cat. Maddie sighed again and took in the rest of her surroundings. She was still in a cage, but the outside looked different. It use to be like a lab, but now it was like a forest-type area. _'Where are we?'_

"Oh, looks like someone is up." said a voice.

Maddie whipped around. It was the Wisconson Ghost or as Phantom called him,  
Plasmius. "You...you ugly, putrid, piece of...ECTOPLASMIC ENERGY FORCE" When she finished she got a weird deja' vu(sp?) feeling. _'That was weird.'_

"Now, now, don't I have the surprise for both of you. Now we just need to give little Phantom here a _'push'_." Plasmius pressed a button and the whole cage had electricity flowing through it. Maddie found out it only shocked ghosts after a couple of seconds of not being shocked.

Phantom cried in pain as electricity went from the cage and into his body. Plasmius lifted his finger off the button and the shocking stopped. Phantom was on the floor of the cage, shaking.

"Since you are both up, I can reward you with a prize..." Plasmius was excepting Phantom to retort back, but he just continued shaking as he continually felt the shock going through him. Plasmius opened the cage. Maddie stared at him blankly. "Well, go ahead."

Maddie walked out of the cage. From what she saw, it was safe. A couple minutes after Phantom stumbled out, the pain finally exciting his body. As soon as he stepped out, Plasmius gave an evil laugh and disappeared. Than, cuffs appeared around Maddie's right wrist and Phantom's left wrist.

"This can't be good..." said Phantom. Two big bazzoka type guns popped out of nowhere and began to fire at them. "Run!"

Maddie ran as fast as she could. Surprisingly, she could keep up with Phantom, she figured he would have been a little faster than her.

"There's shelter ahead, we can rest in there!" Phantom shouted over the two guns. Both ran into the cave type shelter thing and collapsed. Maddie was breathing hard and she was surprised to hear that Phantom was even breathing hard except for his a little more rigged because of all his cuts and bruises.

"What's going on?" Maddie asked after catching her breath.

"Plasmius must be working with Skulker now. Also if your wondering, Skulker is supposibly(sp?) the 'Ghost Zone's Greatest Hunter'."

"So now what do we do?"

"Well, One: we find a way to get these stupid cuffs off, Two: we stay away from any weapons and booby traps, and three: stay in shelter, find fresh food and water. That about sums it up."

"These cuffs are strangely designed..."

"What's wrong with them?" asked Phantom.

"Well my half looks like regular cuffs and yours is glowing..."

"Oh that's because mine is made so I can't escape and yours are made so you can't escape which makes them normal." Maddie looked at Phantom than to his hand, then her half of the cuffs, then back to him. "Oh duh!" Phantom smacked himself. He hesitated before blasting it off. "Um...it may hurt, so I just going to warn you."

Maddie nodded. Phantom blasted her part of the cuffs. Surprisingly, they came off, but only her wrist were free. "Wow, I'm surprised my powers work this time."

Maddie's wrist hurt a bit, but other than that, she was fine and free. "So I guess it doesn't matter that your wrist is still in it?"

"Guess so."

* * *

Jazz sat on her bed, unconciously humming a tune to her self. It had been two days since her brother and mother's disappearence. She was doing all she could to keep her mind off of it and to stay happy. All of a sudden her phone rang, interupting her. 

_'Hello? Is this Jazmine Fenton?'_

"This is she."

_'Oh, well I'm just calling to say we have found a buddy for you, a lot faster than we expected, and would like you to come and meet her at 3:30 p.m. at the address of 1023 Coral Street.'_

"Ok, I'll be there, thank you, bye." Jazz hung up the phone. She was so happy they had found someone so fast and that it was a girl. Jazz shivered at the Johnny 13 insident(sp?).

At 3:15 Jazz left and arrived right on time. She walked into the nicely built building and looked for her partner. After no luck, she asked someone and they pointed her out. Jazz looked at her. She had black hair that went to her shoulders, black shirt, black jeans, and black sneakers. She had a couple green and purple accents here and there. Jazz walked up.

"Hi."

"Hello, are you suppose to be my _'buddy'_?" Sam cringed at the 'buddy' part.

"I guess so. By the way, I'm Jazz."

"Nice to meet you. I'm Sam."

"So, wanna go to the Nasty Burger?"

"Sure."

Both girls left. Sam began to think. _'Wow, this girl is a lot better than I suspected. Maybe my parents did do something good for once. Maybe it will actually work out.'_

When they reached the Nasty Burger, Sam became very curious. "So...why did you join the buddy program?" Sam saw Jazz's eyes tear up a bit, but she wasn't crying.

"I signed up because two days ago my little brother and mother were kidnaped by someone. We don't know who, there was no evidence, and we looked all over town and didn't find them. So I signed up to keep my mind off of it."

"Oh..."

"So why did you?"

"Because my parents forced me too. They hate my style and think that I spend to much time alone. Both want me to make friends and bond with others and even their own selves more often. It's really hard because, well look at me, I'm goth! They are the exact opposite! Preppy, rich, quiet snobby parents. If you were to ever see them, you'd think I was adopted."

"Oh come on, they can't be as bad as my parents!"

"Uh, yes they can."

"Well then, I'll show you to my house and then we can do yours tomorrow. Deal?" Jazz stuck out her hand.

Sam shook on it. "Deal."

"Ok, just be prepared." Both left for the Fenton home.

* * *

"Ok, here we are!" Jazz put her hands out infront of herself to enphsize it. 

"Whoa..." Sam stared at the two story tall house made of bricks with something that looked like a UFO on the roof and a big 'Fenton Works' sign on the side. "Nice house."

"Well, whatcha waiting for? Come on in!" Jazz motioned her into the house. Sam walked into the house only to be bombarded by a huge man in an orange jumpsuit.

"Hello! Welcome to the Fenton home! You must be one of Jazz's new friends! What's your name?"

"Sam..." she wheezed out. The man was crushing her lungs when he gave her a huge hug.

"Dad! Come on Sam, we can go to my room first." Sam flowed Jazz up the stairs. She saw four doors. One was a bathroom cause the door was open and she saw. Another was plain and looked to be like the master bedroom or her parent's room. She saw Jazz infront of her room. The last one caught her eye. It had space stickers all over the door and had a big sticker on the top that said _'Danny's Room'_.

"Here, wanna see some pictures?"

Sam turned her attention back to Jazz. "Uh sure..." She sat down beside Jazz on her bed and looked at the pictures.

"That's my mother...always cheery and happy, but other times really frustrated" It showed a woman with orange-red hair and blue-green eyes just like Jazz's in a teal jumpsuit. She was holding what looked like a soup thermos. "That's the Fenton Thermos. It's used to capture ghost."

"Oh ok."

"Ok, since you seen everyone in the family except one, I'll skip to his newest one. That ok?"

"Fine with me."

"This is Danny. So sweet, nice, but he always had trouble in school and always clumsy. Really clumsy. Fall at least five times a day." It showed a teenage boy about Sam's age. He had raven hair that fell over his right eye a bit. His eyes were an icy blue color. He looked like he had just been drenched by a water balloon or a hose. He looked so cute and helpless to her. All of a sudden the door bell rang breaking Sam from her thoughts.

"Come on, we better answer it." Jazz trugged downstairs with Sam right behind her. Jazz opened the door.

"Hey Jazz! Danny home? Who's your new friend? What you up to? How come Danny hasn't been in school for the past two days? Where has he be-"

"Tucker! Slow down! Now in order: No he isn't. This is Sam. I'm showing her around the house. Danny hasn't been to school because he was kidnapped with my mom. Don't you watch the news?"

"No...Mr. Lancer is the only one I know who even watches it! And what do you mean Danny and Mrs. Fenton were kidnapped?"

* * *

**Hope you liked it! It was the best thing I could come up with.** **R&R! NO FLAMES!**

**Wolfee**


	3. Rescue Mission: Accepted

**Sorry for such a long update! I have been so busy lately with all my other stories, and the partnered one me and a friend are doing, but I have finally come up with chapter 3! And the good news is that I no longer have a gigantic writer's block for this story! So I should be updating faster! Yay! Well, on with the chapter!**

* * *

**Welcome To My Halfa Life**

**By: Wolfee**

**Chapter 3: Rescue Mission: Accepted**

Phantom began to pace inside the cave. He was getting really nervous on two things. One, his mother was with him and he was in his ghost form, and two, it had been hours and there was still no sign of Plasmius or Skulker. Phantom finally sat down and put his head in his hands to think. After awhile, he got an idea.

"Um...Maddie?"

Maddie turned her attention to Phantom. "Hm?"

"Well, since my ghost powers seem to be working, I'll go out and look for food and maybe even some water. You can try and set up a fire or something, I'm not sure if fires work in the Ghost Zone, but most likely will because most of the ghost's hair in this place are on fire. So, I'll be back soon." Phantom flew out of the cave.

Maddie stared at the spot Phantom had been at. Finally, she shook her head out of the trance she was in and started working on a fire. After a good, long half an hour of rubbing two sticks together, Maddie had a fire up. _'Wow, that didn't take as long as I thought it would. Maybe it only takes long in the movies.'_

Maddie sat near the fire, trying to stay warm. The Ghost Zone was a very cold place, and it being filled with cold-to-the-touch ghost didn't make it any better. Maddie shivered slightly. It had been almost 2 hours since Phantom left. Even though they were stranded on a semi-desserted island, it shouldn't have taken this long to find food and water. All of a sudden there was a loud explosion. It was close, she guessed it to be about a mile away.

Maddie walked towards the entrance of the cave and saw Phantom running- no limping, with a bag. She guessed that was the supplies. Behind him though, was a huge cloud of smoke, most likely where the explosion had gone off.

"What happened?" Maddie asked once he reached the cave.

"Something, like a, land mine, went off." He said inbetween breaths. Truth was that he picked up the Fenton Phones when he saw them, but they had been booby trapped. Phantom got the Phones in the end, but got hurt from the explosion, almost really bad, just short of it.

"Did you find food or water?"

Phantom shook his head yes. He opened the bag and pulled out fruit and something that looked like coconuts with water in them. "That should do us for now."

"Good. I also got a fire started. It should last us till nightfall, if there even is a night fall here. If not, then for a couple more hours." Maddie stated.

Phantom sat down on the ground with his back supported by the cave wall. When Maddie wasn't looking, he stuck the Fenton Phones in his ears. To his surprise he heard someone talking.

**MFDPMFDPMFDPMFDPMFDPMFDPMFDPMFDPMFDPMFDPMFDPMFDPMFDP**

"Tucker what I mean is that somebody kidnapped my mom and Danny. Understand?" Jazz said very slowly for him.

Tucker just shook his head up and down. "Sam right?" Sam nodded. "Hi, I'm Tucker."

"Hello Tucker." Sam said with a blank face.

"So Sam, want a tour of the house?" Jazz asked turning her attention back to Sam.

"Uh sure."

"I'll help! I practically live here!" Tucker said happily.

"Ok, you can help. Just try not to scare Sam while doing so? Ok?" Tucker shook his head again. "Alright then, you've already seen upstairs. You've also seen the living room. So next is the kitchen."

"What about the lab?" asked Tucker.

"Lab?" Sam echoed.

"Sure, you can see a quick preview of my parents lab down stairs. After we see the kitchen, but that should take less than a minute."

After showing Sam the kitchen, the three of them headed down to the basement. Jazz gave her the rules for the lab and etc. Sam looked around curiously till she spotted something that caught her eye on one of the desk. "Cool earrings."

"Actually they're the Fenton Phones. I don't think they work. You can have them if you want." offered Jazz.

"Who would wanna keep those things?" Tucker said disgustingly."

"I would. They look like cool gothic earrings." Sam put them on. "See, they match perfectly so ha! Right back at ya Tucker!"

_'Tucker?'_

Sam screamed and took the phones out of her ears. "Sam! What's wrong?" asked Jazz.

"J-jazz, the-the phones just ta-talked to m-me..." Sam said, staring at the Fenton Phones infront of her.

_'Jazz!'_

"See!" Sam shouted.

"Wait a minute. I recongnize that voice anywhere." Jazz took the phones from Sam. "Hello?"

_'Jazz?'_

"Danny?" Jazz said surprised.

_'No, Phantom. I'm trying to keep a low profile.'_

"Oh ok. Where's my mom?" Jazz said. Then silently she whispered something else. "I have company, so just go with me."

_'Uh, I found her here in the Ghost Zone. We're in a cave right now on Skulker's little island lair place...thing.'_

"Ok, we'll come get her with the Specter Speeder."

_'Ok, so see you soon?'_

"Yep, see you soon." Jazz turned back to Sam and Tucker. "You guys ready to go on a rescue mission?"

"Awesome!" Tucker yelled.

"Sure, why not. I need some action in my life every now and then." After Sam finished, everyone climbed into the Specter Speeder.

"Tucker, you know where Skulker's lair is right?" Tucker nodded. "Good. Ok, I'll drive, Tucker will tell me which way to go. Sam, since I don't know you that much, you can be on the look out, that ok?"

"Fine by me."

"Ok, here we go!" Jazz steered the Speeder right into the Ghost Zone and began looking for her mother and brother.

**MFDPMFDPMFDPMFDPMFDPMFDPMFDPMFDPMFDPMFDPMFDPMFDPMFDP**

It was about 2 hours after Phantom had contacted Jazz. Maddie never found out though. The pain from the explosion earlier kept returning back to him and this time, it came at full force. He laid on the ground and kept still, hoping that the pain would go away.He didn't succeed. Then the pain became unbearable. Phantom groaned in pain.

Maddie looked up and over to him. He was just laying there and Maddie passed it as a figment of her imagination, but why would she be day dreaming about Phantom in pain? Then she heard it again. "Phantom?" He just sat there like he hadn't heard her. "Hello?"

A bluish mist came out of his mouth. "Oh no..." he whispered, but loud enough for Maddie to hear. All of a sudden Skulker and Plasmius landed at the entrance of the cave.

"Ah, there you are, I knew these cuffs wouldn't fail. Thanks Skulker." Plasmius said with a smirk on his face. Phantom sat up.

"Those cuffs? They didn't disable my powers? Or they weren't suppose to?" he asked.

"No Daniel, _-Phantom gritted his teeth for Vlad using his full name and infront of his mother while he was in ghost form-_ they were tracking devices. When you blasted off Madeline's part, we were unable to track her, but seeing as you two stuck together, your part lead us right to both of you."

"Now that we have you both, we each get what we want." Skulker began.

"I get Madeline while Skulker get's your pelt on his wall, which even though I am evil, I still think is really unnecessary and quite disgusting." Vlad made a face.

Maddie knew Phantom was still weak and couldn't fight them both. Feeling that she would regret this later, Maddie found herself infront of Phantom, protecting him.

"Leave him alone." She said with loads of venom. Phantom's eyes bugged out when he heard her speak. He had never heard her talk with such hatred before.

"Or what? You'll shoot me?" Plasmius just smirked at her. Maddie whipped out her tiniest weapon, the Fenton Laser Lipstick.

"Try me."

* * *

**Well that's the end of this chapter! Please R&R! Also, NO FLAMES! They will distruibuted back to their rightful owners, or put up for adoption. Thanx!**

**Wolfee**


	4. Rescue Mission: Failed

**Ok, here's the next chapter! Hope you like it! Not much for me to say, so...On with the chapter!**

**MFDPMFDPMFDPMFDPMFDPMFDPMFDPMFDPMFDPMFDPMFDPMFDPMFDP**

**Welcome To My Halfa Life**

**By: Wolfee**

**Chapter 4: Rescue Mission: Failed**

Inside, Plasmius held little fear of Maddie, but he didn't want to show that. He just smirked again, baffling Maddie. "Protecting a ghost? My, my, Madeline, I didn't think I'd ever see you do this."

"I'm just returning a favor." With that said, Maddie shot at Plasmius' feet. He fell back some, but just regained his balance and moved forward. Phantom slowly stood up behind Maddie, while Plasmius had his gaze still fixed on Maddie.

"Leave her alone. Scratch that, leave us both alone!" Phantom shouted, firing an ectoplasmic blast at Plasmius. He just dodged it, retaliating with a blast of his own. Maddie dove out of the way, Phantom though, wasn't too lucky. He hit the wall with a loud grunt.

Admiring his work, Plasmius didn't see Maddie fire at both him and Skulker. Skulker flew back and landed right on top of Plasmius.

"You two make a cute couple." Phantom snickered, standing up.

Plasmius growled. "Get off of me you idiot!" He charged up a blast and threw it at Phantom, who easily dodged. Before Plasmius had even time to think about throwing another blast, Phantom grabbed Maddie and turned both of them invisible. "He probably flew away by now. Come Skulker, we'll look somewhere else." Both flew away.

After a couple of seconds, Phantom reappeared with Maddie. "Nice trick, Phantom."

"Learned that...in an alternate timeline." Phantom made out before falling to the ground, exhausted.

"Alternate timeline?" Maddie questioned.

"Don't ask."

"So, now what's the plan?" asked Maddie.

"Stay away from Plasmius and Skulker. Try to survive. Collect food and water as it runs low. Try to survive. Hope someone comes to help. Oh, and did I mention try to survive?" Phantom said with slight sarcasim.

"You said _'try to survive'_ three times." Maddie pointed out.

"Yeah, I like that idea the best." He answered, smiling.

Surprisingly, the Ghost Zone did have nightfall, which came far to quick for the duo. Maddie sighed as she watched Phantom sit at the edge of the cave, trying to keep watch, while also trying to stay awake. She saw his eyelids fall down only to snap back open quickly. This kept happening over and over again till Maddie couldn't take it anymore. She walked up to him and sat down to his left.

"Come on, why don't you get some rest. I'm sure no one will be attacking us."

"I can't take that chance." Phantom said, not taking his eyes off of the entrance of the cave.

Sighing, Maddie got a new idea. She began humming a tune she use to sing to Danny when he was younger. It always got him to sleep. Surprisingly, his eyelids slid down further, only to snap back open again. Then, they fully closed and Phantom fell over like a pile of bricks had knocked him out cold. Maddie held in a small laugh. A couple minutes later, she herself, fell asleep. Right after she did, Phantom changed back into his human form, Danny Fenton, Maddie's son.

**MFDPMFDPMFDPMFDPMFDPMFDPMFDPMFDPMFDPMFDPMFDPMFDPMFDP**

"Jazz! Drive faster!" Tucker shouted as a giant blue ghost dragon banged against the side of the Specter Speeder. "I told you I know where his layer is and that we didn't need to ask for help! But nooo, we just had to stop and ask a girl that turns into a _GIANT GHOST DRAGON_!"

"Tucker, would you just calm down and shut up!" Sam yelled over Tucker's shouts. He shut up and just looked at her. "Ok, now I think we lost her... I don't see her anywhere, what about you guys?"

"Nope." Came both replies.

"That's it! That's Skulker's lair! It's about 250 feet from here. Just about a minute or so away." Tucker said, pointing ahead. (A/N: I don't know how long it takes to go 250 feet, so just go with me.) All of the sudden, the Specter Speeder just shut down, and floated in midair, well if you count the middle of the Ghost Zone as air.

"What just happened?" Jazz questioned.

"Guys! Pay attention to the front of the vehical!" Sam said, pointing frantically to the front. Both Jazz and Tucker turned their heads to find Plasmius and Skulker on the other side of the windshield, with evil smiles.

"Look what we have here, some practice targets for when we find Daniel again." Plasmius said devilishly. Skulker just smirked in agreement. "Let's get them!" Plasmius and Skulker attacked the outside, doing some heavy damage before phasing inside.

**MFDPMFDPMFDPMFDPMFDPMFDPMFDPMFDPMFDPMFDPMFDPMFDPMFDP**

After just about two hours of sleep, Danny sat up, yawning. That's when he noticed-skin. He was in his human form. Panicing, Danny turned towards where Maddie was sleeping and noticed she was still sleeping. Sighing in relief, Danny changed back to his ghost form, known as Phantom. Maddie stirred and then woke up.

"Morning, have a nice two hours worth of sleep?" Phantom said, trying to be bright, but not exceeding from his lack of sleep.

"Two hours, that's it? Wow, it felt like a little more." Maddie muttered. Then there was a deafening crash. Both looked out the entrance and saw a white contraption drilled into the ground with dirt particals rising up in the air all around it.

"Oh no..." Maddie and Phantom whispered at the sametime. Both ran over to the crashed Specter Speeder.

"It's locked! I can't get in!" Maddie yelled to the other side of the vehical, where Phantom was.

"I'll phase in and look around." Phantom went intangible and flew in. He flew up the hall- like area, looking in every door or compartment that came up. In one part, he found a girl. She had black hair with a black top and black plaid skirt with black combat boots. She was on the ground and looked to be unconcious. Phantom picked her up and flew out of the Speeder. "I found someone!"

Maddie ran over to where he landed. "I don't recongnize her."

"Just take her in the cave and make her as comfortable as possible, I'll look for others." Phantom flew back in as Maddie walked into the cave with the mystery girl. "Jazz! Tucker! Are you in here?" There was no response.

Phantom floated to the front of the Speeder and found Jazz and Tucker, sprawled on the floor, also unconcious. _'What happened here?'_ he wondered as he picked both up and flew back to the cave.

"Jazz! Tucker! Oh my gosh!" Maddie said as soon as she saw them. "Come on, we have to get all three of them close to the fire. Can you get some water, too?" Phantom just nodded. Maddie layed all three teens by the fire just as Phantom came back with water. "Thank you."

"No problem, I'm going to see what happened that caused them to crash." He flew back towards the Speeder.

**MFDPMFDPMFDPMFDPMFDPMFDPMFDPMFDPMFDPMFDPMFDPMFDPMFDP**

Jazz groaned as she began to wake up. Opening her eyes, she saw rocks above her. _'Where are we?'_ Jazz looked to her left and saw Sam and Tucker just waking up.

"Oh! You guys are ok!" Maddie said as she rushed over to them.

"Mom!" Jazz gave her a hug as she came over.

"Mrs. Fenton, your ok!" Tucker said with enthusism.

"Um...Am I missing a detail or something?" Sam said, feeling like she had lost her memory. She didn't really know what to do.

"Oh, mom, this is Sam Manson, my friend. Sam, this is my mother." Jazz answered.

"Hello, it's very nice to meet you Sam." Maddie said while shaking her hand.

"You too." Then the group heard a shocking or zapping sound and someone yell.

"Ow! Stupid piece of metal." _Bang._ "Ow!" Phantom floated in with a bunch of wires all over him, while holding his foot. "Who ever knew non-living things could fight back. Oh, uh... hi?" Phantom said, noticing everyone was staring at him like he had grown a third arm.

"Phantom, this is my daughter, Jazz, and her friends, Tucker and Sam." Maddie said, pointing to each of them as she addressed them.

"Hi." All replied at the sametime, even though Tucker and Jazz already knew him.

"Hello." Phantom answered, getting the tangles of wires off of him. "We won't be getting out of here anytime soon."

"What! What's wrong with the Speeder?" Tucker asked frantically.

"It's trash right now. Something shut down all the systems. You have to get a professional to fix it." answered Phantom.

"Oh...So now what?" Jazz questioned.

"Well, we sta-" Phantom was cut off.

"Don't you dare start that whole ordeal again!" Maddie said, causing Phantom to shut up.

"Did we miss something?" Tucker asked.

"You missed a lot." Phantom answered dryly. Maddie just glared at him.

"So what should we do?" Jazz re-asked.

"Basicly, we try to survive." answered Phantom. He sat down near the fire where everyone else was seated around.

"Good idea." agreed Sam.

**MFDPMFDPMFDPMFDPMFDPMFDPMFDPMFDPMFDPMFDPMFDPMFDPMFDP**

**So, how was that? Please tell me by hitting the button that is labled 'Go' and submit a review! I'll update sooner if I get lots of reviews! P The DxS starts in the next chapter or the chapter after that! Ok, should I do anyother pairs? Please tell in your reviews! Remember: R&R and updates sooner, also NO FLAMES! Thanx!**

**Wolfee**


	5. Testudo

**Ok, thanx for all the passed reviews! I am so happy that this story is doing so well! Well,  
on with the chapter! Enjoys!**

* * *

**Welcome To My Halfa Life**

**By: Wolfee**

**Chapter 5: Testudo (1)**

Phantom sat with his eyes closed, his right leg propped on his left leg, his back on the ground. He wasn't try to sleep, just sitting there bored as ever, missing what television and hanging out was like. Maddie, Jazz, and Tucker were all trying to figure out what had happened to the Speeder. Sam was just off to the side, knowing the least out of all of them.

"Do ghost actually live here?" Sam asked, finally speaking up.

"Yeah, most do, but they sneak out into ou-I mean your world. I'm the only ghost I know of that doesn't live in the Ghost Zone." He answered sitting up and facing towards Sam.

"How come? Something keeping you attached to our world?"

"Yeah...you could say that."

"So, how do you know the Fenton's? More specificly, Jazz and Tucker." asked Sam, with a smirk on her face as Phantom grew nervous.

"Um...what do you mean? I-I haven't known them since before today."

"Oh yeah, I heard you in those phones. So, how do you know them?"

"Their just friends. They help me hunt down evil ghost every now and then. I would never let anything happen to them." Phantom answered. "So how do you know them?"

"My parents signed me up to a 'buddy' program and Jazz was my partner. Apparently she signed up because of her mother _-Sam pointed towards Maddie-_ and her brother, which no one knows where he is, had gone missing. I met Tucker when he barged into the house, asking questions a mile a minute." Sam explained, but she was extremely confused. Phantom had faced the ground in guilt when she mentioned Jazz's brother, Danny. "You ok?"

"I-I'm fine."

Sam looked towards him again and realized something looked really fimilar. His hair style, face, and eyes were the same as Danny's from what she had seen in the picture. With his expression like that, it looked like the inoccent on she saw in the picture. Then everything came flooding to her and she gasped.

"Danny?"

* * *

Plasmius and Skulker flew at full speed back to where they destroyed the Speeder. Plasmius was extremely mad at Skulker for making them fly back to where they had already been. 

"I'm telling you. His cuffs readings are still coming from that same exact cave." Skulker argued.

"But you and I both saw him leave. There's no way he stayed there."

"I think your wrong." Skulker said in a bit of a sing-song voice. In front of them was Jazz, Tucker, and Maddie all around the crashed Speeder. "I'm guessing he's in the cave."

"For once Skulker, your right and I have underestimated you. Good work." Both flew to the ground. "Madeline, Jazmine, Tucker, what a wonderful reunion it is!" He fired a blast and knocked all three out.

Just as they were picking up the three, they heard a soft _'Danny?'_ come from the cave. Plasmius flew in with a smirk plastered on his face as he watched the scene. "Aw, did little Daniel let his secret out?"

"Plasmius!" Phantom shouted as he shot up from his sitting position. He saw Maddie, Jazz, and Tucker, all unconcious, behind him. "What did you do to them?"

"Don't hold back Daniel. This little miss right here already has figured out your secret." Plasmius taunted. He thought he would be able to throw him over the edge. Unfortunatly, he thought wrong.

"Ok, I won't! This is for kidnapping me and my mother!" Phantom shot him right in the chest. "This is for attacking my friends!" He shot at him again in the same spot only with more effort. "And this is for all the other times you have attacked my friends and family!" With all his rage, Phantom let loose his ghostly wail. Plasmius flew back and hit the other wall, changing back.

Sam was hidding and ducking behind a rock, not wanting to be caught up in the mess. When she did look, she saw Phantom, who is secretly Maddie's son, Danny, on his hands and knees, breathing hard. In front of him was the other ghost.

"Still can't control that power can you?" He sneered. Phantom just responded by still huffing. "Ah well, good night little Daniel." With that, Plasmius shot him in the back, causing him to black out and two rings to form. One went up his body while the other went down. When they finished, for some odd reason, Phantom was still there.

Sam slipped and caused pebbles to roll. Plasmius heard, looking over to her, smirking. "What do we have here?" Just as she saw his face, everything went black.

* * *

Sam woke up holding her head. "Sam! Your ok! Oh, I'm so glad!" She looked to where the source of the voice had come and saw Maddie Fenton. 

"Yeah and what happened?" Sam asked, rubbing her scratched arms.

"That Plasmius ghost attacked. He knocked everyone out on contact, but it's said Phantom had a nasty 'run-in' with him." Maddie looked towards Sam's right. Sam followed her gaze and gasped.

There layed Phantom, his clothing cut, patches missing, and scortch marks everywhere. His face, arms, and legs had at least first-degree burns. He had cuts and gashes all over his body. His hair was in every direction thinkable. And the worst, his facial expression looked as though he had been put through emotional and physical pain.

"He'll probably be out for some time." Maddie continued. "But I can't find Jazz and Tucker. There not here!"

Sam looked around them and noticed Tucker and Jazz were no where to be found. "Where would he have put them?"

"I don't know. And why he split us up and especially in these groups. Why like this? Do these different groups actually have a meaning?" Maddie wondered.

Sam was thinking. Then she remembered something from before she had blacked-out, _'Phantom is Danny Fenton, Maddie's son!'_. "Um...Mrs. Fenton?"

"Please call me Maddie and yes?" she answered.

"I think I know part of the reason why were in these groups..."

"What do you think?"

"Well, from what I heard, Jazz, Tucker, and Phantom are really good friends, meaning they know everything about him. We know nothing about him. I think that Plasmius ghost wants us to find out his deepest secret..."

"Jazz, Tucker? A _friend_ with a ghost? Especially Phantom? And how do you know he has a _'deep secret'_ of some sort that Jazz and Tucker know about and we don't?" Maddie asked confused.

"I found out the secret right before we blacked-out..." Sam said, her gaze going to Phantom, then back to Maddie. "Maddie, Mrs. Fenton...Phantom is your son, Danny."

* * *

**1: Testudo- In Latin, Testudo means 'turtle' and was used as a battle stance. I figured it would be a great title!**

**Hahahaha! Cliffies rule when you write them, but suck when you have to wait. So I feel good that I left one and somewhat bad that I did leave one. Oh well, you'll just have to read the next chapter to find out what happends! Sorry it's also kinda short too.Remember: R&R, NO FLAMES, and the more reviews, the faster I update! Thanx to all reviewers!**

**Wolfee**


	6. Breakaway

**I'm feeling generous once again, so I decided to update! My story is coming to an end! NO!  
I can't be happening! But it is! Lol! It has about maybe five or six chapters left. Congrats to my new beta, Elemental-Zero! Well, enjoy the chapter!**

**Disclaimer (for all chapters!): I do not own Danny Phantom, but I wish I did! If I did, DxS would be happening and any other Danny or Sam pairings would be illeagal! No offense to other pairing lovers besides DxS!

* * *

**

**Welcome To My Halfa Life**

**By: Wolfee**

**Chapter 6: Breakaway**

"I found out the secret right before we blacked-out..." Sam said, her gaze going to Phantom, then back to Maddie. "Maddie, Mrs. Fenton...Phantom is your son, Danny."

"Wh-what?" Maddie questioned.

"He's your son. He confessed it, and you can tell." Sam explained

"I-I don't think your telling the truth..." Maddie denied.

"Maddie, look at the similarities! His hair, face, expressions, actions, eyes...It's all the same"  
Sam argued.

"I have to ask him myself. Not that I don't trust you, but I have to hear it from him." Maddie finished, and both went into silence.

* * *

**(Phantom's/Danny's POV)**

I had pain everywhere. My head was throbbing and I had a huge headache. It all just wouldn't go away. I groaned and tried to open my eyes, but I couldn't see anything. Everything and everyone else were all blurry. I tried to focus harder, but it just made my headache worse. I groaned again. This time, I could see. I saw Sam and my mother, Maddie, sitting some feet infront of me, worry written all across their faces. All of a sudden, the smell of smoke came to my sense. I tried looking around for the source, but couldn't move without pain shooting up through my body. Then I realized, the smoke odar was me.

Pushing myself up on my hands and knees, I looked back over to the two. _'Where's Jazz and Tucker?'_ I thought. Finally I got into a sitting position, painful, but still quite comfortable. "Wh-what ha-happend?"

"The Wisconson Ghost, or Plasmius as you refer to him, attacked. Knocked us all out, divided us into groups, then caged us up." Maddie claimed, nervous.

_'Why is she so nervous?' _"Oh..." My head fell at the thought of Jazz and Tucker stuck somewhere else with Plasmius out there somewhere along with Skulker.

"Um... Phantom?" I looked up. "W-would you ha-happen to be m-my so-son?" I froze.

A million questions were running through my head. _'How does she know? Does she even know like all the way yet? Did she put two and two together? What happend?'_ I started to shake slightly, but it didn't go unnoticed by both of them. "I, um... You see... Uh..." I looked down towards the ground, filled with guilt. "I am your son..."

Maddie's breath caught in her throat. "Danny...?" I just nodded. Then the next thing that happend surprised me and was kind of embarrassing infornt of Sam. My mom flung herself at me and hugged me tight. "Oh my gosh Danny! I can't believe it was you the whole time! I am so sorry for all those times I attacked you! I'm so sorry!" Then she started repeating _'I'm sorry'_ over and over again.

"Mom! It's ok, I'm fine and I forgive you." I said, her finally getting off of me. Finally releaved,  
I reverted back to my human form, leaving my mother and Sam dumbfounded. "What?"

"I'm going to have to get use to that..." Maddie made note.

**(No One's POV)**

"So your Jazz's brother?" Sam questioned.

"Of course. Who else would?" Danny smiled, then it became a frown. "Plasmius has her..." He paused. "When I get my hands on him I'm gonna-" He stopped, his eyes still glowing, scaring Maddie and Sam. "Oh, uh, sorry?"

"Another thing I have to get use to..." Maddie mumbled, but loud enough for us to hear. Danny just laughed nervously.

All of a sudden, Danny's vision went black and was replaced with a different scene. It was Jazz and Tucker, both awake and scared out of their minds. Vlad had them at his mansion and they were both strapped to a table with a giant laser (A/N: I know, so original!) being fired up and ready to shoot at them. He shook his head and came back to where he originally was.

"Danny?" Maddie questioned.

"Jazz and Tucker, their in danger! We have to save them!" He stood up, changed into his ghost form, still stunning Maddie and Sam, grabbed them and concentrated on making them intangible to escape through the cage. He was successful. "Plasmius, here we come." He whispered to no one.

* * *

Jazz and Tucker panicked as they watched Vlad turn on the huge laser above them. Both sweating bullets and not wanting to die. 

"Once you two are dead, Daniel will be so devistated that he'll just coming running to me, leaving his father wide open." Vlad smiled evilly. Danny busted through the wall.

"Wow, when Skulker said it was more fun blasting through walls instead of phasing in, he wasn't kidding." Danny then focused his attention on Vlad. He gave him a death glare. "Plasmius! Let them go!"

"Never Daniel. You'll have no choice but to come running to me." Vlad laughed. Danny's anger built up and he stomped on the ground with one foot once. "What's stomping and pouting going to do?" Vlad laughed again. All of a sudden the ground shook and sound waves like the ones in Danny's ghostly wail emitted from his foot, heading straight for Vlad. He was knocked right off his feet.

"Cool! A new power and it doesn't use a lot of energy but every powerful!" Danny then turned his attention to Jazz and Tucker and blasted their restraints off, they climbing up and ran just as the laser fired at the spot they were just at.

Plasmius stood up and blasted Danny, knocking him to the ground. Danny shot up and fired right back, but he dodged. "Mom, Sam, Tucker, Jazz! Get out of here!"

"Danny we can't leave you!" Maddie shouted right back.

"Just go and don't turn back!" Danny shouted as he fired at Vlad again, finally hitting him. He flew up and kicked him in the face.

Forcing themselves, Maddie, Tucker, Sam, and Jazz turned around and ran out of the mansion. When they reached outside, they could still hear sounds of a battle taking place.

Danny landed on the wall, sideways, and jumped off just as Vlad flew towards him trying to shock him. Danny tried firing at him, but Vlad dodged, causing his blast to hit the thing behind him. The Ecto-filtraitor. _'Oh no...'_ he thought.

A mechanical-robotic like woman's voice came on a speaker. "Ecto-filtraitor decreased. Portal to explode in t-ten seconds." Danny made a run for it, but Vlad grabbed him and strapped him to a ghost proof table and restraints.

"Let me go! The portal's going to explode!" Danny yelled, struggling against the buckles. Vlad laughed at him.

"T-seven seconds..."

"Never. See you on the other side!" Vlad laughed again and flew out of the mansion. Danny continued struggling.

"Five...four...three...two...one..." The portal blew up, destroying everything in about a hundred feet.

* * *

**(Before portal explosion)**

Maddie stopped as soon as she heard a fimilar alarm. _'Ecto-filtraitor decreased. Portal to explode in t-ten seconds.'_ Her eyes widened. "Kids! We have to run! His Ghost Portal is going to explode!"

Maddie grabbed one of their hands and they made a long chain and began to run. When they were about seventy feet away, the portal exploded, causing them to fly forward.

Maddie and the rest of them pulled themselves back up to a standing position, when on thing hit her. "Danny!" She paused, there was no response. "Look around! See if he survived!"

All four of them began to search. Jazz looked up in the sky and saw a white and black dot flying away. She was about to say it was Danny, till she noticed it was actually Plasmius. "Look!"

Everyone looked up to where Jazz was looking and saw him too. "No..." Maddie whispered.  
She fell to her knees, crying.

* * *

**Danny, dead? How could I do this! Wah! Well, you'll just have to wait to see what happends next in the next chapter! Hope you enjoyed this one! It's probably one of my favorites because I just thought it was suspenceful! Remeber: R&R, NO FLAMES, and the more you reply, the faster I update! Thanx!**

**Wolfee**


	7. Author's Note

**I am so sorry, but I just got this humongous idea! I have decided to end 'Welcome To My Halfa Life' after the next chapter, Chapter 7, which I amfinishing now,and then do a sequel! I can't wait to see how good that one will do! Hope you can forgive me! Thanx to all reviewers!**

**Wolfee**


	8. Far Away

**_THE CHAPTER YOU ALL HAVE BEEN WAITING FOR!_ Ok, this is the last and final chapter! I can't wait to start on the sequel! I hope you like it and the whole 'Danny loosing his memory' thing isn't too over used! Well, at least I'm not having Vlad take him in, claiming he's his son. Not that I don't like any of those stories! I likes most of them! Their quite entertaining sometimes! Well that's off subject... Enjoy the last and final chapter for this story!**

**Last and only Quote for this story: "The last melon..." _-Ice Age, DoeDoe Birds_

* * *

**

**Welcome To My Halfa Life**

**By: Wolfee**

**Chapter 7: Far Away**

All of the friends had tears in their eyes. Maddie had the most though. She finally found out even more about her son and gets closer to him, only to have him slip from her grasp. Sam, though, didn't think Danny was gone. She thought he had escaped, got lost, or something like that. She tried to convince the others, but they thought that was crazy talk.

Maddie looked up to the sky and to the spot Plasmius was last seen. "I'll get you Plasmius. I'll get you... You'll regret the day you ever messed with Maddie Fenton and her family..."

* * *

Danny woke up to find himself sprawled out on the forest floor. He looked around and saw smoke. Only one thing, he didn't know what happend. 

"What happend here? Where is here? Who am I?" He questioned himself. Then a thought entered his mind. "The only thing I remember is being half ghost...I have to find someone." He started to head out west, the opposite way of his family and friends. "Well, welcome to my halfa life..."

* * *

Plasmius smiled evilly. He was beyond excited. "Now that that little runt, Daniel is out of the way, I can get to Maddie, kill Jack, have Jazz for a daughter, and mess with his little friend's minds!" He laughed. "Perfect..." He disappeared once again. 

Oh how wrong all of those characters were. Danny's whole, new life was just beginning to be deciphered.

* * *

**I know kinda short for an ending, but I wanted to leave you with a cliffy for my sequel! It's going to be called 'Decipher'. I might post the summary in my profile, if not, then it will be at the begining of the first chapter and or prologue. Hope you enjoyed this story! I had tons of fun writing it!**

**Thanx to all my reviewers for all chapters:**

**iluvlucy7**

**epobbp**

**Horselvr4evr123**

**Kassi**

**Ghostboy814**

**DPhantomtomboy**

**The Silent Rumble**

**phantomshadowdragon**

**Kat**

**Blue**

**Fantomgirl 1 on 1**

**Elemental-Zer0**

**Samantha Seldowitz**

**ur1crazedupfruitloop**

**DP fan**

**halfablood**

**Hangin On A Bridge**

**kawaii chibi shun**

**iloveJesusJohnnyandDanny**

**blackkaosrose**

**Tamiara**

**deserriwisher**

**Zarz**

**WolfDaughter**

**Phantom-Princess93**

**Gwyn aka Christine**

**girlgoneanime**

**XxNeverFarBehindxX**

**dArkliTe-sPirit**

**That should be everyone! So sorry if I forgot someone, listed someone twice, or put down an anyomous reply! If you reply after this chapter and I don't have your name down, I am sorry and still appreciate your review! Thanx for all the reviews! Expect updates for all my stories soon! I have decided that if I update sooner, people are more happy with my chapters! Hehe! Thanx so much again!**

**Wolfee**


	9. UPDATE!

GUESS WHAT!!!

I had this dream last night and it was all about "Welcome to my Teenage Halfa Life." Well, it was a totally awesome dream and now I have to rewrite WtmTHL so that it is also this awesome (hopefully.) I promise to tell you when I post it and also it will be LONGER, more ACTION-Y, and more MOTHER-SON BONDING!! Yay!

FangsAndClaws


End file.
